


Don't Leave Me

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt Sam Winchester, Loss, Love, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: As the reader’s story comes to a close, it’s Sam who holds her as he prays for a miracle.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Don't Leave Me

“It’s okay,” Sam whispered as he gently stroked her hair. “It’s gonna be okay. I got you.” The color began to fade from her face as the Winchester’s shirt slowly soaked with her warm blood. He held her close in his arms and mindlessly rocked her as they sat on the hard pavement of the quiet and dark road. Sam’s eyes welled with tears and he sniffled them back. He couldn’t help but shake, tremble even as he felt her growing limper. 

Her eyes opened briefly and he smiled through his need to cry. “Hey,” Sam said with a gleam of hope. When her weak hand reached to touch the open wound on her abdomen, Sam swallowed hard. “It’s not that bad. Hey, look at me…” as she did, the Winchester exhaled nervously. “It’s not that bad. You’re gonna be okay. I’m not gonna leave you.”

Dean kneeled down at his brother’s side and his hand reached for hers. Knowing she didn’t have the strength to reciprocate, he squeezed sweetly. “We’re here, sweetheart.”

“Where’s the ambulance, Dean?” Sam asked eagerly. “They should be here by now.” When Sam looked to Dean, the older brother shook his head softly.

A tiny curl at the corner of her lip hooked as she peered up at the boys. Her expression seemed peaceful, happy even as blood pooled in her mouth. As she looked up into the night sky, she uttered in almost a whisper, “it’s so beautiful…”

Tears began to fall down Sam’s face and Dean turned away to hide his own emotions. “Hold on, okay? Just stay with me…” And with one last tired smile, she sighed her final breath; the fall of her chest making Sam gasp. “No…” he sobbed as his voice broke. “No…”

Dean dragged his palm down his face as tears began to sting his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Sammy.”

“No…” Turning to his brother, Sam began to sob. “I didn’t tell her. I didn’t get to tell her, Dean.” His words became more erratic and he stumbled over them as he began to lose control of his breathing. “I didn’t tell her I love her…”

“Hey,” Dean said lovingly as he put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “She knew.”

As he openly wept, Sam continued to cradle her in his arms, his tears falling onto her still face. “Pl–please don’t leave me…I love you…” His final words to her blowing past his lips like a desperate plea.

The quiet of night covered them like a blanket as the world went on unaware of their great loss. Both Sam and Dean cried knowing nothing would ever be the same again, that their family had been broken. But it was Sam’s breaking heart that echoed through the trees that night; a heart that longed for only a few more minutes with the woman he loved.


End file.
